tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Kurosawa
Takeshi Kurosawa is a monk who follows the Ways of Water in the Druken Master style and who wishes to flee from Shipwreck Cove. Biography Early Years Takeshi was born as the first son of two pirates, as a second-generation inhabitant of Shipwreck Cove in Yamato. His family had to abandoned their lands, so they came to the Cove to try their luck as pirates - and his grandfather was successful at it, so he was raised in relative safety for the first few years. Well, that safety didn't stay for long; his father (Kurosawa Ryouta) got addicted to gambling to uphold their standard of living, but quickly lost almost everything they had. In the end, he gambled his own son, Takeshi, away to one of their rivals, a pirate captain (Yama Juugo) with a crew of about 40 men. He was surprised to experience better care there than at home, even though he was aware that he's useful to the captain because of his agility and quickness. Working as a messenger, he had to be very fast and acrobatic, climbing over houses, jumping from roof to roof. His talent at this was noticed by a former monk from a small sect of Tiamat worshippers (Dairyuuji no Shippuubou, or Daibou for short), so the monk took him under his wings to train him in martial arts, especially the Drunken style, as that seemed most fitting for Takeshi's wild personality. Daibou also taught him the Ways of Water, to be like water, calm and flowing in life, and to be like the sea, vast and wise. Takeshi had progressed well, but he had a lot of trouble coming to terms with being humble and peaceful, seeing as he was in the company of rash, rude, loud, passionate pirates. After a few years of this two-faced life, he became two-faced as well, conforming to whichever kind of group he was in. He doesn't know his true personality - is he the follower of the path, or a pirate? Well, he had other things to worry about, like how to support his growing addiction to alcohol and how to still follow the Ways of Water, or even how to get enough money to live ever since his captain lost the ship and every crewmate in an unfortunate accident (i.e. they accidentally crashed into a rock because the navigator fell asleep and the ship sank with only Yama, Daibou and Takeshi managing to reach land). They parted ways to try their luck elsewhere after that due to a disagreement on where to go, so Takeshi ended up alone, scraping some money from brawling, and desperately searching for an adventuring party so he could finally leave the Cove and focus on his own betterment instead of surviving. Godslayer Era Garden of Fear Takeshi entered the Corsair's Grin inn where he positioned himself and looked for adventuring pirates with whom he might be able to leave the Cove behind. Aliases and Nicknames ; Takeshi : What he's called. Appearance About 170 cm short, chiseled muscles bound like ropes, ragged, sturdy faded blue robes covering them, an old drinking gourd tied to his side. Long, well-groomed beard, fully bald head reflecting the sunlight at an alarming brightness. Barely noticeably forced serenity on his face. Personality and Traits In the company of people he expects he has to restrain himself with (i.e. adventuring groups, officials, men of any god), he's peaceful, humble, efficient, polite, and often speaks in purple prose, but when not needed, he's belligerent, rude, callous and overall a very antagonistic person. He spent long, long years among untrustworthy folks, so he figured he needs to intimidate them and distance himself as much as possible. He's very conflicted between his alcohol addiction and belligerence, and his faltering, but upheld determination to follow the humble monks' path. Powers and Abilities He uses the following as his weapons: fists, feet, whole body, improvised weapons (stepladder, stool, broken bottle, opponent's clothing, etc etc). As a monk he's good enough at using his body in close quarters combat although his lack of armor leaves him vulnerable for attacks. Relationships See also *Shipwreck Cove Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato